muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2005
thumb|300px Television & Movies * Sesame Street Season 36 premieres on PBS, April 4 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz airs on ABC, May 20 * Breakfast with Bear premiers on Disney Channel, June 20 * MirrorMask limited theatrical release, September 30 Appearances * Muppets' Pizza Hut commercial debut, February 6 * The Muppets appear on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, March 6 * The Muppets appear on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That?, March 7 * The Muppets and characters from Sesame Street and Bear in the Big Blue House appear in the video We Are Family, March 11 * Grover appears on Jimmy Kimmel Live, April 4 * Elmo appears on The Tony Danza Show, April 11 * The Muppets appear on America's Funniest Home Videos May 8 * Fozzie Bear appears on Jimmy Kimmel Live, May 13 * Statler and Waldorf appear on The Tony Danza Show, May 16 * Muppets appear on Good Morning America, May 19 * Miss Piggy appears on Live with Regis and Kelly, May 19 * Kermit in German BMW commercial, print, and online ads * Muppets' recording of Mahna Mahna used in a Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper commercial * Muppets' Disney Channel Bumpers debut, September 12 * Kermit in Target after-Thanksgiving Wake-up Call Commercials * Mahna Mahna remade for New Zealand CanTeen commercial * Elmo, Grover, Telly, and Rosita appear on Emeril Live, November 4 * Pepe appears on The Late Late Show November 17 * Statler and Waldorf on ESPN's Reel Classics Extra * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Super Grover Balloon, Kermit Balloon, and a Sesame Street Float * Pepe sing Christmas Carols on The Late Late Show, December 19 * Kermit and Miss Piggy sing Christmas Carols on The Tony Danza Show, December 20 *Cheryl Henson and Kevin Clash appear on The Today Show to promote It's Not Easy Being Green and Other Things to Consider, September 21 *Big Bird (Vogel) and Rosemarie Truglio appear on The Today Show to promote the "Adventures of Little Big Bird" (4107 & 4108), December 28 * Miss Piggy appears at the New York Fashion Week *Gonzo appears on the Paul Williams dualdisc/video release I'm Going Back There Someday Events * Kermit the Frog celebrates his 50th anniversary * The Jim Henson Company celebrates their 50th anniversary * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz window display at Macy's in New York City, March 20 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz premiere at the 4th Annual Tribeca Film Festival, April 19 * Sesame Place celebrates its 25th anniversary, May 7 * Muppet Presentations at National Fantasy Fan Club, July 9 * Brian Henson event at Salt Lake City Library, September 28-30 * Kermit visits Kermit, TX, October 14 * Kermit visits NASA's Johnson Space Center (Huston, TX), October 15 * Kermit visits the Rockettes (New York, NY), November 4 DVD Releases * Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away, January 4 * Mother Goose Stories: Humpty Dumpty, January 25 * Mother Goose Stories: Jack and Jill, January 25 * Fraggle Rock: Live By The Rule of the Rock, April 26 * Elmo's World: Food, Water & Exercise, May 10 * Sesame Street: Dance and Move (Box Set), May 10 * Sesame Street: Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies, May 10 * Sesame Street: Count it Higher, May 10 * Animal Jam: Springin', May 24 * Animal Jam: Hug-A-Day, May 24 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Early to Bed, Early to Rise, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Sense-sational, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Storytelling with Bear, June 7 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Visiting the Doctor with Bear, June 7 * Sesame Street: Sing Along With Sesame (Box Set), June 14 * Sesame Street: Stories Games & Songs (Box Set), June 14 * Sesame Street: Big Bird's Story Time, June 14 * Sesame Street: Sleepytime Songs & Stories, June 14 * Sesame Street: All Star Alphabet, August 2 * Sesame Street: Friends to the Rescue, August 2 * The Muppet Show Season 1 – Special Edition, August 9 * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, August 9 * Fraggle Rock: Doing Things That Doozers Do, September 6 * Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season, September 6 * Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas: Collector's Edition, October 4 * Sesame Street: Check-Up Time Elmo, October 4 * Sesame Street: Learning to Add and Subtract, October 4 * The Muppet Movie: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition (DVD), November 29 * The Great Muppet Caper: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition (DVD), November 29 * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition (DVD), November 29 * Muppet Treasure Island: Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition (DVD), November 29 * Animal Jam: Let's Jam Together, December 13 * Animal Jam: Shake a Leg, December 13 Books *''Elmo's Night Before Christmas'' * It's Not Easy Being Green - And Other Things to Consider, September 14 Albums * The Best of the Muppets: Featuring the Muppets’ Wizard of Oz, May 17 * Bear in the Big Blue House: Greatest Hits, June 28 * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Special Edition Soundtrack, November 22 Action Figures * Frog Scout Leader Kermit Action Figure * Penguins Action Figures * The Rainbow Connection Kermit Action Figure * Uncle Deadly Action Figure * Cabin Boy Gonzo and Rizzo Action Figures * Super Grover Action Figure Other Merchandise * Fraggle Rock UNO released, July * Jim Henson and Muppets special US postage stamps released, September 14 Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents Super Grover! Ready For Action! * Sesame Place debuts Countdown to Halloween for it's Count's Halloween Spooktacular On the Web * From the Balcony test pilot posted, February 25 * From the Balcony episodes 1-14, starts June 24 * Muppets Mobile launches in the UK, September 23 * Sesame Street Mobile Store launches, November 17 * Muppet Wiki launches, December 5 Business * The Jim Henson Company celebrates their 50th anniversary * The London branch of the Jim Henson Creature Shop closed, June * The Jim Henson Honors started by the Jim Henson Company, December 21 People *Jerry Juhl dies, September 26 * Jim Henson honored at The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame with special wall statue, September 28 2005